Help
by Lovetowrite.17
Summary: With all the fighting and bickering, between Bonnie and Damon they seem to hate eachother, but what happens when the feelings subside and new ones surface? DXB- oneshot


Okay if you dont like graphic stories then i would say not to read this, but if you dont mind a little naughty fun then i'm hoping you'll like this story! When your done reading click that long button at the bottom and reveiw, please and thank you. Peace and Love :)

***

Help

I walked through the parking lot toward the mystic grill. The whether was quiet warm, actually it was very warm, I guess wearing a sleeveless shirt was a good idea. I pulled my wavy dark hair away from my face and struggled to lift my purse higher on my shoulder. I looked around myself something didn't seem right there was something off. A strange cough tickled out of my throat, and i picked up my speed. Long strides will get me there faster, I seemed to be centimetres away from the door, my hand reaching out to open it when it ended up slamming into some body's core. I stumbled back a step and looked up confused.

"Hey there Bonnie," my face grew into an icy glare as I stared up at Damon.

"What do you want? There's no more necklace, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted leaning closer to him.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie I didn't come here to chat about the necklace that your accentor so rudely destroyed," he smirked, but I could see right through it, he was pissed.

"You almost *killed me*, you have no right to talk to Me." my eyes bored into his light blue ones. UGH! He just got on my last nerve.

"But I didn't, doesn't that count for anything?" I snorted and he rolled his eyes.

"That's funny Damon; I will never forget what you did." I spat as I took a step forward. I couldn't believe that I was actually standing up to a vampire; he could kill me with just the snap of his fingers. But he wouldn't because he wanted something from me, I could feel it.

"It was just bad reflexes, I was angry with Emily, but after she destroyed the necklace and you came back to well… your own body it was you who ended up getting my rage." he smiled his signature smile and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well then maybe you should get some anger management help." I smirked and tried to push past him but he held his arm out making me walk right into his arms. I groaned and looked up at him.

"Let me go," I growled I could feel my rage bubbling.

"No," he grinned. I swarmed left and right each time his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"Da-mo-n" I whispered in a choked voice.

"Yes Bonnie?" he asked in innocent voice. I coughed and pleaded with my eyes. Maybe he was going to kill me. I hit him on the chest and I heard him chuckle.

"Ouch. Is that the best you got little witch?" and those were the key words that lit the light bulb. Witch. Thinking of being free from Damon grip and fire, I pushed the thought out to the rest of my mind. I looked up at Damon to see his faced twisted in pain, I waited and finally his grip loosened and I pushed myself away. I looked toward him and for some insane reason he had a smirk on his face.

"Why the hel-" before I could finish my sentence Damon took a step closer to me.

"Very good Bonnie, your just want I need." he whispered seductively. I stepped back.

"What-t's that suppose to mean?" I took another pace back, keeping my eyes on him at all times.

"Bonnie, I need your help." He answer with a serve look on his face.

"Well that's too bad; I'm not going to help you." I need to get hold of myself; I could feel my legs trembling.

"Oh yes you are, if you like it or not." There was anger hidden in his voice.

"You can't make me do anything Damon." god damn it I need get out of here.

Before I could say more Damon was gone and I was left alone.

"Is that so?" I gasped as a hand wrapped around my mouth and the next thing I remember is feeling the warm breeze on my face.

***

I blinked rapidly getting out of a dazed sleep. Oh thank god it was just a dream, it was dark in the room and I could only feel a pillow under my head and a thin blank over top of me. There was a clock next to the bed and the bed covers smelt like heaven on earth- wait a minute, since when did I have a clock beside my bed and when did my cover end up smelling so freaking good?! I sat bolt straight in the bed and looked around. I tried to squint through the darkness but it seemed impossible, slowly I pulled the sheets off and stepped onto the floor. It was cool, it was hardwood.

I took one pace toward to the right, going around the bed; I could see a faint light that shone through the cracks of the door. This was defiantly not my house where was I? All I remember is going to the mystic grill and then bumping into Dam- Damon, HOLY SHIT! Was I in Damon's house?!

"Did you sleep well?" a voice whispered from behind me. I whipped around and looked to where the voice came from.

"D-Damon? This is-not funny!" I shouted out to the darkened room. I heard a low chuckle.

"Bonnie are you scared?" I sucked in a breath.

"No why would I be scared of you, don't you remember I can fight you off" I lied. He was actually much stronger then me, but I still had power.

"Are you scared now?" Damon whispered in my ear, I could feel his finger trail across my lower back making me shiver. If I turned around I would land in his arms again facing him. I gulped loudly and I heard him moan deeply in his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes." he whispered in the most seductive tone I have ever heard. I could feel my heart beat pounding against my rib cage, it seemed like it would break through. I held my breath as I felt Damon's hand travel up my side and back down, doing it slow with only his finger tips. As he brought his hand back up it pulled my top up with it. Holy mother of Jesus, what do I do now!

"D-d-amon, s-stop," Well that was pathetic I couldn't even keep my voice steady.

"Do you *really* want me to stop?" He asked as felt lips trail down my neck. My eyebrows pulled together, what do I do!?

"Y-you sh-should really s-stopppp," suddenly his arm, wrapped around my waist and up my shirt sending eclectic shocks through my body. There was low laughter when I swung around and backed toward the bed again, I need out! If there was any candles in this room they should light once I do *this* I thought to myself. Like I expected, only one candle lit on the bed side table, I looked at it and then back to the enemy.

"Damon, what do you want?" my voice was steady now, maybe because he wasn't touching me.

"Oh my, you are so much fun to toy with!" his laughter boomed through the room.

"Your sick, and need a damn life." I hissed. I scowled and straddled toward him, a menacing look plastered on my face.

"Don't fuck with me." I spat, Damon's eyebrows shot up and I smirked as I pushed him aside and walked toward the door.

"Feisty," he murmured. I threw the door open and looked left to right, which way was out? Using my better judgement I strolled right.

I narrowed my eyes at the hallway, the house and Damon that I knew was following me. I came to a stop and felt Damon bounce off my back; I whipped around my mossy green eyes boring into his sky blue.

"What do you want?" I whispered with a threatening tone that invaded my vocal cords.

"Aw, Bon Bon, don't be that way," he set his lips in a pout. I growled and continued down the hall. Finally I came to the main entrance, where I stole a left and headed to the front door. My mind focused on one thing-out. A smile spend across my lips as I sung the door open, but I knew it was to good to be true because the door was slammed shut by a pale hand. I stood facing the door my breathing heavy, I could feel my clenched hands, trembling-oh how I needed to punch something.

"Let me go." I said for the second time in one day.

"Why should I?" my eyes opened in shock. WHY?

"Oh I don't know, just the fact that you hate me and I *certainly* hate *you*, so why annoy two people?" I asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey! Who said I hated you!" he smirked in a girly tone. I snorted and rolled my eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's not nice to say you hate people Bonnie." he whispered inches from my face.

"Well I'd rather tell the truth then lie Damon." he leaned in closer and I pushed at his chest, and stepped away from the door.

"Can I leave now?" I placed my hands on my hips and looked for any other exit visible.

"You know you don't want to leave." he whispered seductively. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Actually yes I do want to leave, I have better things to do then spend my time with an insane vampire." a shiver rolled down my spine at the thought of vampire.

"What plans are those dear?" I rolled my eyes then smirked.

"I have a date, something you will never have." An evil grin appeared on my lips. He chuckled and threw his head back with laughter.

"I have had more dates then you will ever have." he sniggered. I snorted and stepped back-my plan was the glass back door, I just have to bolt out of here. I smiled as I watched Damon's face cloud over with confusion. Couldn't read my mind eh? The magic of shielding, the first thing grams had taught me.

"Damon, you see there's a difference between the dates you have and the ones I have." I stated he raised a brow at me, as if saying *how so?*

"When you go on a date, it's not because you have feelings for them it's because you just want to suck them dry. Your selfish and rude, and need to die." I spat. The last part was pretty crude.

"Harsh…but how do you know I don't have feelings for them?" a small smile played across his lips.

"Because you just don't!" I shouted.

"Bonnie?" he asked battering his long lashes.

"What?" I groaned.

"Will you go on a date with me?" his eyes smouldered into my, I signed and then shook my head, was he trying to use compulsion on me?!

"Not in a million years." I narrowed my eyes with a smirked plastered on my face as he walked toward a table that obtained a few glasses and a bottle of alcohol, and that's when I made my escape, I bolted to the door and pulled them open and ran as fast as I could, across the Salvatore yard and into the neighbours and the next and next. When I stopped I was heaving for air, my lungs were shouting at me, I braced myself, my hands resting on my knees.

"That wasn't very nice." a voice mused. My head snapped up and I spotted the person I least wished to see.

"Just *fuck off!*" I said between clenched teeth, between puffs. I could hear chuckling as I took in a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Alright Bonnie, you can have your way…*for now*," his eyes opened wide with mock as he whispered the last part. I pointed my eyes at him and whipped around heading toward the side walk. I jogged to the road and smiled to myself, I was free. Taking three steps I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Mother fucker!" I shouted my purse! my keys, my cell phone, my life was in there! And it was all left at *Damon Salvatore's* resident.

I mumbled as I strode down the side walk, heading back to *its* house. I know if was a stupid thing to do, but *everything* I needed in life was in that bags.

After at least 10 minutes of walking, I chambered up the steps and knocked on the door, while groaning. Second later the heavy wooden door sung open, relieving a smug faced Damon "Well, well, just couldn't get enough could you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Oh shut up, I need my purse." I whimpered, pissed that I had to be here again. He chuckled and moved aside, leaving only the *smallest* space for me to squeeze through, I felt was my chest rub across his and closed my eyes in disgust as I heard him moan. When I looked back up and was past the threshold he had sneer look on his face.

"Where's my bag?" I asked annoyed.

"Your bag?" Damon questioned with an "innocent" look on his face.

"Damon, please where is my bag? I have things to do and they don't involve you," I stepped forward anger the dominate expression on my face.

Damon chuckled and leaned in.

"You only wish those plans were with me, my little witch." my eyes widened in shock.

"*Your* little which?" my brows rose.

"That's right, your *mine.*" he whispered. I laughed out loud at the thought.

"Damon, I would never be yours, I hate you. Do you understand, HATE." I mocked amused that he would say such a ridiculous thing. Damon raise his eyebrows at me, a smirk playing hide and seek on his perfect lips. The smirk widened.

"My what lips?" he asked. What? What did I say? I opened my mouth then shut it with realization. I wasn't blocking I hadn't blocked the thought that I say referring to his lips as…perfect.

"That's not the only thing that's perfect," he wiggled his eyebrows at me, I gulped.

"That's just disgusting Damon," I said as my lips formed into a frown.

"What to see it?" his voice was chirp, was he serious?!

"NO!" I shouted, what was wrong with him?!

"I don't believe that Bonnie," he purred. OH GOD! Is he seriously asking me if I what to see his… I swallowed.

"Knew it," he laughed, I growled and shook my head.

"Damon, I'm certain that I don't want to see you're…" I trailed off.

"Ha, you can't even say it," he teased.

"Yes, I can, I just choose not to say it," I defeated, I could say it, I just didn't want to…I mean who would what to see Damon Salvatore's …penis anyway. Although it was probably ver-WHOA! Where was I going with that, I did not what to think about seeing his private it was wrong, it was be on WRONG!

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie you have one dirty mind." he shook his head with scorn disproval.

"I like it," he sang. Ugh! That is just revolting!

"Well you can like it, but you can't have it." I said in a stern voice as I looked to my side, no my bag wasn't there; I looked to the left and spotted it on the floor near the shoe mat.

"I like a challenge," he winked and with quick motion I darted down and snatched my bag up. I smirked at him.

"Well I got what I need, I'll be leaving now." I said in a hurried voice, I just wanted to get out of here; he was starting to have some kind of bizarre effect on me.

"As you wish, but I'll be seeing you soon, you can count on that," he purred in my ear as I walked past, I turned around before pasting the threshold.

"Damon, do me a favour and get a girlfriend, and stay the hell away from me," I smiled.

"I'll have one soon, and we'll have some steamy hot sex," he hummed in a voice that made me tremble. Damon chuckled when I realised my eyes were close, god I need to get out of here.

"Whatever, Bye" I glanced back once, and spotted Damon beaming from ear to ear. Man does he know how to set a girl off.

***

I parked my car in the school parking lot, it was the 50`s dance tonight, and Elena and Caroline had forced me into dressing up and coming. I groaned as I locked the door behind me and headed forward the gym doors. My 3 inch heels clicked against the blacktop. It was extremely quiet, there was no crinkles that sang there usual night lullaby. I shrugged and pulled the steal door open, I could hear the music from outside but it was much louder in the building then I would have expected. I scanned the crowd looking for my two best friends. With the quick action of her wrist Elena flagged me toward them, I smiled as I approached.

"BONNIE!" Caroline swheeled.

"Hey, Caroline," I sang, I gave her a hug. I turned to Stefan and Elena.

"Hey guys, having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's actually kind of fun, but of course you have to have a date." Elena grinned up at Stefan.

"Thanks for the reminder" I growled, a shy laugh escaping my lips.

"Speaking of dates…have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline asked as she raised a brow, her lips set in a smile.

"Yeah, I think he was over by the D.J," Elena said, Caroline nodded and walked away. A new beat began, the young teens cheered as the dance floor filled with bodies on bodies.

"May I have this dance?" Stefan ask, I watched as Elena flashed him a smirk and grabbed his hand, she turned toward me.

"Bonnie, will you be alright for now?" she questioned being pulled by her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I shouted.

"GO FIND A DATE!" I saw her mouth just before she disappeared into the crowd. And again I was left alone.

I shifted my weight; these heels were seriously killing my feet. I shrugged and walked over to the drinks, and poured myself some punch, I wouldn't doubt if isn't was a virgin. I sipped at the pink juice and strolled to the side of the gym, people danced near me each one threaten to knock my drink, I smirked to myself as I dodged each attempt, but that smirk quickly dissolved when I found myself on the ground.

"Damn it," I murmur as I looked beside my head to see a puddle of punch, I stood up swiftly and straightened out my dress. I glanced down again, annoyed as a chunk of dark brown curls that feel out of my up do.

I signed and started toward the doors into the school, the bathroom was what I needed right now. I pushed the ladies room open and stepped inside. The bathroom was eerily quiet, I could hear water dipping from the tap, the fluoresce lights flickered ever so often. I walked to the sink and braced my hands on the counter. Slashing my face with water, I took a deep breath; I rubbed my eyes as I turned the sink off, thinking why I in fact didn't want to be hear at all. Signing I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my wet skin. Why did Caroline and Elena have to make me come to this, it just depressed me that I didn't have a date. I should have asked Ben, that's what I should have done. I had been at the Grill early this morning getting a coffee and breakfast when I saw him. He had gone to our school before he graduated but I never in a million years would have thought that he knew who I was. Yes I had told Damon that I had a date…but truly I lied, but it wouldn't stay a lie for long because I was going to go on a date with Ben if he asked me or not. I smiled to myself in the mirror and looked toward the garbage disposal and chucked the wet paper towel in it. I giggled as I got it in, I should be on the basketball team. I looked back up at the glass a shriek let its self out of my mouth as I spotted a figure behind me. I twisted around to come face to face with Damon.

"DAM-" before I could say anything else a hand clammed over my mouth, I struggled against his grip but it was extremely firm. I wiggled from side to side, trying to claw at his chest but he held my hands in only his one, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Bonnie, if you don't scream then I'll let you go," he stated, I let out a groan and nodded. He slowly released me and I glared up at him.

"What the *fuck* are you doing in the *girl's* bathroom?!" I asked on the verge of hysteria. Damon barked out a loud chuckle.

"Well, Bonnie you so rudely wouldn't stay at my house this afternoon to hear what I wanted from you, so I came and found you and now I'm going to inform you of the facts." he stated, in a matter of fact tone. I snorted.

"I'm not going to help you, I hope you're aware of that." he took a step forward. I stepped back.

"Really, are you sure about that?" he raised an eyebrow, another step closer, another step back and my hands found the edge of the counter.

"Yes, *Damon* I'm absolutely certain," I smirked but I think he saw through it, I was afraid.

"Uh-huh-" he looked at the door. "Be right back, honey,"

I hadn't even blinked by the time he was back through the door, a dark haired girl struggling against his iron hold. A gasp fled from me as he strided toward me, a hand held over her mouth and the girl trying to break free by praying at his hands, it wasn't working out so well.

"DAMON! *let her go!*" I hissed, stepping face to face with him.

"Not until you agree to help me?" he mocked. What do I do, I can't let him kill this girl, but I will not give in to his little games.

"No." I said firmly.

"Fine." he turned to the girl in his arms and twisted her neck to the right and I could hear her scream being muffled by his palm.

"WAIT!" I cried. His gaze shot to my face. I took a deep breath and looked at the young girl, her eyes filled with tears; she was literally scared to death.

"Yes?" he asked, he already knew what I wanted.

"I'll help you," I answer just above a breath; if he didn't have the ability to hear incredibly well then the responds wouldn't have reached his ears. I could hear his evil laughter; it filled my ears and made me sick to my stomach.

"That's what I thought," he cheered. I glared at him, my eyes boring into his with pure hatred. "Let the girl go first," I pleaded. He forced his attention on her, I already knew what he was doing; compulsion.

"Go back to the dance, and if anyone asked if you saw me, Damon or Bonnie tell them that you have not, and forget this little encounter." he smiled at the end and slapped her on the behind as she left.

"What the hell do you what?" I hissed, the only thought I had was to drive a stake through his tight chest.

"Just a little something that you could easily do," he grinned a step closer to me.

I glanced down at his form, he wore all black; like usual. His face was twisted into a fake smile that was most of the time a crooked smirk. His dark hair fell in his sky blue eyes, the were like crystal gems, just looking at them would make you what to fall into his arms and have the time of your life. I did understand why women jumped him all the time, he was…handsome, gorgeous and some would say sexy. His arms tight and muscular, his body looked lean and fit. He wore a black leather jacket the stayed unzipped, and under was a dark shirt, his jeans reflected the colour of his other clothing, that were snug to his well-built legs, I gulped his body was extraordinarily *sexy*. I shook my head, glad that I had been blocking my mind as I thought such foul some things. I gaped up at his face, he had high cheek bones, his skin a creamy white his eyes the brightest feature on his striking face.

"Alright, Bonnie, you ready for this?" I looked up at Damon to see he's face bright with triumph; the bitch got what he wanted. Wasn't that it though? He always got what he wanted I mean he had the power, that was for sure.

"I'm never ready with you…" I grunted turning to look at the mirror. I stared at my reflection, I could see that my olive green eyes, were bright against the constant of my water proof mascara, my skin looked like the colour of hot chocolate, and my lips were plump, moist from licking them. I glance at the form just behind me, he stood with his hands in his jean pockets, his semiprecious stone eyes gawked at me, like he had just saw me for the first time.

"What?" I requested rotating around to face him.

"Nothing you got to worry about babe." he smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"Can we get this over with, I have things to do," I snapped.

"Patience my little bird," he said in a soothing voice, I sucked in a breath as he took one *enormous* step, our faces inches apart.

"You know I have never really realized how *hot* you were!" Damon whispered his eyes wide with fate surprise.

"Thank you…" was that a compliment?

"No problem, it was the complete truth," he murmured looking down…looking at. I glimpsed down myself and silently laughed in my head as I notice what he was staring at; my breast. I guess even a vampire can get there pressure.

"Do you mind?" I questioned looking from my chest to Damon, he shot his gaping gaze at me like he was a little kid caught doing something he wasn't purpose to perform.

"Sorry, they were hard to resist." A crooked smirk appeared on his face

"I bet that's not the only thing hard," I stated a laugh itched itself out, I heard Damon's booming laughter, and I couldn't help myself from playing along.

"Hey what do you know, you actually have a sense of humour, and sexual humour," Damon dragged his hand down my bare arm, I shivered, his touch was so cold but so hot.

"Well, got to have fun some time." I blurted without thinking

"That's right," he winked and scooted a centimetre closer, I swallowed frightened to where this was going.

"So, what do you need *help* with so bad?" I emphasized the word help, since he had threaten to kill someone for it, it must be something serious that be he can't accomplish without a witch.

"Not just yet," he moaned in the back of his throat, what does he mean not right now? Was he going to feed off me and then ask for my help?! This buddy was dreaming all I wanted to do was get this over with and go home take a shower, sleep forever and then when I woke from that eternity I'd go see Ben and would make some magic happen.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"First I want to have some fun," he whispered in a seductive tone.

"No, I want to know what you want now or I'm not going to help you at all," I growled. He shook his head an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Bonnie you're going to do what I want or I'll kill Caroline *and Elena*, before you snap your fingers," he hissed leaning forward. I gasped and then smiled.

"Stefan would never let you touch Elena and I'll make sure Caroline is protected to," I answered confidently, I heard Damon snort.

"That's funny I'll just kill Stefan too, then no one can protect anyone, and your all mine." he retorted, I glared at him my jaw set in a tight line. Unexpectedly Damon's fingers trailed across my jaw as if trying to make it relax. I stiffed and he gawped at me I turned my head away from his fingers, but like usual he was quicker and he caught my face between his thumb and forefinger. I struggled to free myself but each time he tighten his grip, squeezing harder and harder.

"Damon let me go," I demanded. He smiled down at me and pecked me on the lips. I slapped at his hands and wiped my mouth continuously, a frown visual on my face. Damon chuckled slowly and then seized my bicep and pulled me toward the door, and threw me out his grasp digging softly into my skin.

"Where are we going?" I questioned looking from side to side, afraid someone would see us such as Stefan or Elena.

"To the dance," I could hear the applauded in his voice.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're going to have some fun" he smiled down at me and my eyebrows pulled together.

"How are we going to do that?"

"It's a dance; we're going to dance" my head shot up to Damon's my mouth in the shape of "o". Dancing? Why the hell would we go dancing, what was the point of it? Why couldn't he just tell me what he wanted and get this fucking hell over with?! He tugged the gym door open and towed me in; I struggled against his clench when I felt his mouth at my ear.

"Come on Bonnie, if you want to keep everyone safe play along." I heaved my arm away and crossed my arms over my chest, my lips in a tight line.

"Screw off Damon, go find a different whore to mess with, because I'm not putting up with this bullshit." I snapped, he grinned down at me and lowered his head.

"I'll fucking suck every last person in this room dry if you don't take my hand right this moment and dance with me," he whispered, I could hear the menacing evil in his voice.

I swallowed deeply and took his awaiting hand. Damon pulled me over to the dance floor, where I could see everybody but Elena, Stefan and Caroline all which could help me greatly. I was trapped I couldn't get away, everywhere I went Damon just followed me around like I was his puppy and I had gotten lose of the leash. I shot a sour look at him and saw that his brilliant white teeth sparked as he beamed. He drew me into his arms and placed his hands on my waist I trembled at his touch, I didn't like it so low. I let my arms dangle at my side not even attempting to put them around his neck, but right when I thought I was going to get away with it Damon dragged my swaying arms around his neck and linked my fingers together. The music blasted in my ears, I closed my eyes and imagined that I was with someone that I wished to be near, someone like Ben. With his dark hazel nut hair and his creamy big eyes, and then there was his lips that I knew would be amazing at kissing, oh how I wish he was here…I moaned in my throat unaware that Damon heard it, I felt my body vibrate him his laughter.

"I'm way hotter then this Ben guy," Damon whispered. I snorted, always the smart ass.

"Trust me Damon he's hotter then you in many ways," I smiled just thinking about his looks, but also his kind hearted ability to flirt and make me dream about him.

"Has he kissed you?" my eyebrows pulled together, what kind of question is that?

"No…" I replied.

"Pussy," I whipped my face up to Damon's we were severely close, I arched my neck back.

"He is not a pussy, he's a gentleman," I defended.

"His lips can't do the magic mine can," he snuggled his body closer to mine, I quivered.

"Dear lord…" I groaned, afraid what he meant by that.

"Bonnie, you know you want me," his voice was intoxicating, it filled my ears.

"Y-your so full of yourself," I closed my eyes, but I didn't understand the sensation that was happening to my body, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"See Bonnie, you just want to get as close as you can," his breath tickled the sensitive skin around my ear. And the only thing that would released from my mouth was a moan that scared the living shit out of me. "Mmmm, I like you close," he tightened his grip around my waist. I inhaled deeply, I could smell a sweet scent that invaded my senses, and I clenched his shoulder. What was wrong with me why was I acting this way? Why did I want to be closer to him?

"You want me Bonnie, you want me to touch your face," he moaned, "You want be to kiss your lust lips," he jazzed at my earlobe.

"You want me to feel you up and touch you in places that no one has ever stroked," I sucked in a deep breath; I felt a tingling…below.

"You want me in you, and you want to have the greatest sex with *me,*" he chuckled seductively, my breathing hitched, s.e.x with Damon Salvatore, I was still a virgin and I didn't plan on changing that anytime soon, but every breath I took, the odour of him was magnificent, I couldn't explain it in words, there was no explanation. I could feel his firm muscles in his back, and the way his hands slid slowly up and down my waist made me shiver with delight. I moaned inward, the only thought that ran through my head was to pull him closer and suck at his face, his lips on mine his body against mine-nothing seemed better.

I felt cool fingers at my neck, "let's get out here," Damon muttered. I didn't get to decline because Damon pulled me toward the back of the gym door; it was if he was in a rush, like he would die if he wasn't out in the spring air. I was flung out and pushed against the nippy glass window of a car.

All I could hear was heavy breathing and hands roaming over my body, "Bonnie, open the car door,"

My vision was blurring, I didn't know what was going on, but my heart was pounding against my rib cage incredibly fast, and nothing could slow it down. I praised his silky hair, knotting my fingers through it.

Damon moaned under his breath, "Fuck it,"

And with in the slow seconds of my life, I was flying through the air in the arms of someone I never thought would possess me but he had gotten what he wanted. His body was so firm and irresistible, his biceps hard and tight, just from the outside made you tremble with desire. Just thinking of what was under it made me,… a chill unravelled itself down my back. Suddenly the wind had stopped and my hair fell in my face, no doubt the bun had fallen apart. I looked up at the blue eyed devil.

He stood a foot away, I could see his chest heavy-someone was excited, and we hadn't even kissed. I glanced around myself and to my disclosure I stood on my front porch. I opened the wooden door and stepped inside, all the lights were off, and for on quick moment I was glad dad was on a business tip, the house was all mine.

The man on my porch smiled, "Perfect, home alone," he said racking his eyes over my figure. I fluttered my lashes at him, this was not my usual behaviour but something was off tonight-everything was wrong.

Damon filled the doorway, his arms braced on either side of the fame.

"You're not going to invite me inside?" there was a glint in his eyes as he followed mine closely.

"Why should I?" I purred. This was so bad that it was almost right.

"Invite me in," he demand in a low husky voice, I smirked.

"Come in," I whispered, and in less them a millisecond I was lifted off my feet.

I heard the door shut, but since Damon's hands were unavailable I predicted that he had shut it with his foot. I wrapped my legs around his waist and suddenly smooth lips smashed into mine, hungrier. I kissed back fiercely. I swear I was on fire, every part of my body felt hot and sticky, my hands were coated with sweat and my legs tingled. I pulled my mouth away in need of oxygen.

"Where?" I breathed on his face panting for air.

"The kitchen," he nibbled at my neck, I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips.

I felt my behind find something cool and hard-the counter top. Damon spend my legs apart and stepped in between and attached his lips to mine once again. When he pulled away I could see a dark smile on his face, he was having fun. He moved in closer, I could feel every fraction of my body prickling with joy. I scooted to the edge of the counter and dug my finger nails into his back as I kissed at his neck, chewing softly and licking- he tasted wonderful. He rolled his head back, a moan letting itself be heard, I was aroused and it was a strange feeling, Damon was the only man I had felt this way about-but I liked it. His scent overwhelmed me, I inhaled a sharp breath when I felt something poke me and I let out a puff, I guess I wasn't the only one provoked. Damon's hands trailed up my thighs, pulling my flowery blue dress up with them, I shivered at his touch, heat coursing at his finger tips. I supported my body weight by propping my arms behind me on the counter, his hands had reached there heights where be stopped and looked up at me. I was looking at the ceiling trying to take calm even breaths, but I had never done this before. Right on cue, I felt Damon's finger slip under my panties and brush me. A loud sign/moan fled from my lips as I closed my eyes. He spend my legs farther apart and slowly inserted two fingers. I couldn't breath it hurt every time I opened my mouth to intake air, each one becoming a spark scream. I gripped the edge of the counter as Damon finger moved in and out, each time increasing sped. I was climaxing I could feel it coming, my walls were extracting my head rolled back on my neck and I moaned.

"AHHH…YESsss," but before I could peak to the elevated point, he pulled his fingers out.

I looked sharply at Damon, seeing if there was a reason by he couldn't have finished what he started. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to take in four breaths, each one failing miserably.

"Mmm…that was hot," Damon's mouth was on my shoulder slowly pushing the strap of my dress down. I nodded my head and kissed his neck.

I managed to squeak, "Why did you stop?" I whimpered. His finger tips, travelled up my arms and back down.

He pulled me closer, my crotch coming in contract with his groin, "You can't get all the pleasure, I want to have some fun too," he breathed in my ear, I chuckled.

"Hurry, I want more," the thoughts of Damon being revolting or disgusting vanished from my mind the only thing that obtained it was what I wanted inside of me-right now. He clutched my thighs underneath, and picked me up. I crushed my lips to his and he licked my top lip making me sigh, Damon took the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth and explore, I copied his action. He was walking down the hall, I grasped at the collar of his shirt and hauled him closer he smashed me into the wall and I whined with pleasure and pain. He ripped the bottom of my dress, to stubborn to just take it off. I unbuttoned his shirt, as hurried as I could with my shaky fingers; he slit the other side of the dress all the way to my hip, his icy hands tracing my curves. Finally I undone the last button and flung the shirt on the floor, all the time our lips never left one another. I let my hands tour down his rigid abs; by feeling I could tell that it was an eight pack. A giggle tickled out of my throat as I began undoing his belt-it was actually *fun.*

Damon growled, "How does this damn thing come off?" he breathed against my lips, I chuckled and unzipped the zipper at the back and Damon slid it over my hips.

I unfasten the button and small zipper on his jeans when a door crashed open by Damon's foot, abruptly I was lying on my bed only in my bra and panties and Damon shirtless with his pants low on his hips.

"Fuck me…" I murmured, he stoked my hair and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Show me how much you want it," he whispered barely above a whisper.

I pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles but stopped when they wouldn't go any farther. Damon kicked his shoes off and hurriedly scattered out of his pants. I slid my hand into the waist band of his boxers and felt his erection; it was hard and extremely firm. I stroked it slowly watching as Damon closed his eyes and sucked in a breath he braced his arms on either side of my head. He was fairly big in better words he was huge, I caressed him gently afraid to push harder, frighten it would hurt him. But I was confirmed it didn't when he said.

"Faster! Harder!" he whisper shouted, he had lost his voice.

He threw his head back as I accelerate, pressing harder. I smirked to myself as I watch his face twist into a mask of pure pleasure, his mouth open and breathing faster the quick, his hair hung in his face as his body lowered.

"BONNIE!" he shrieked, and pulled away panting for air.

"Wait, wait,-" he gasped, "We have to play fair," Damon looked up at me his gem blue eyes staring into mine. He pulled my underwear down and I flew them off, he was looking at my breast in desire. I unclipped the latch and the cup was quickly replaced by Damon mouth.

He sucked and nibbled at the tender skin; I craned my neck back and tried to stay calm, just waiting for the real bliss.

It was like nothing I had ever felt in my entire life, I screamed as Damon injected himself in me, it was something no other could compete with, my hair fanned out on the pillow, and my mouth opened, small screams and gasps escaping without my permission. I looped my fingers in his hair as he thrust faster and faster, I couldn't help pulling at his hair, and then combing it back smoothly then pulling again. Each thrust made me feel like I was in world that shouldn't exist; I never wanted it to end. Damon gripped my thighs, hips, arms and breast it seemed he couldn't contain his enjoyment either. With five fast shoves I screamed at the top of my lungs, my back acrhed and my breathing hitched at least ten notches. I let myself fall back on the bed and stared up at Damon, his breathing was just like mine and he looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. I stroked his face and waited for my breath to become normal, he rest his head on my stomach. I racked my fingers through his silky hair, I could feel his breath on my skin sending chills down my spine.

Damon took in a deep breath, "That was "wow"," he whispered as he kissed my abdomen. I dragged my fingernails across his back at just thinking what we did, I wanted more.

"You were right, your hotter then Ben," I moaned with joy. Damon chuckled his breath created a tickling sensation.

"I told you, I'm amazing…but your were-were FANTASTIC!" I jumped at the volume of his voice. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall; 9:19. I can't believe I just did this; I glanced at the pile of clothes by the side of my bed. I felt his finger trace around my navel, I shivered.

"D-Damon, you should go," I breathed. He looked up at me a dumbfound look on his face.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"No," I answer, and it was the complete truth I really did not want Damon to leave, I wanted to cuddle and kiss him until I feel asleep.

"I agree," he smiled as he propped himself on his elbow and leaned forward to meet his lips with mine.

The kiss was gentle and smooth, his hands travelled up to my face and pulled me closer, and we switched sides of the bed. Damon's head on the end of the bed and me straddling him. I pushed my lips firmer against his, his hands tangled in my hair, I outline the planes of his stomach, and he was so firm and strong, now I *fully* understand why no body could hate Damon Salvatore. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me flat against his chest, my breast being squeezed together. My hands danced across his bard shoulders, my fingers as light as a feather. I pulled away, heaving for air, Damon smirked at me, and I narrowed my eyes at him my own lips curling up.

"What?" I asked running my finger tips across his pink moist lips.

"Your so sexy when you act bad," I grinned and bit his lips, I felt my body vibrate as he laughed.

Damon's cool finger enlaced my back, making patterns and sending a crazy hot impression through my body. I moaned inwardly and nuzzled his neck, I sat up one leg on either side of his hips.

"You have one insane effect on me," I growled.

Damon winked and kissed my hand. "Well *you* have one insane effect on *me*," he whispered, "So we're even," my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Don't you do this with all the women you sleep with?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No, I get what I want and leave, there nothing important…" he shrugged looking away.

"And what am I?" I watched his face it looked curled with disappointment and bewilderment.

"Important," he whispering looking into my sea green eyes, my long hair fell from behind my ear and onto his chest, I pulled it away and kissed him gently, I wanted him to know that I cared. Suddenly I remembered how we had gotten into this situation.

"What did you want help with?" I asked a frown forming on my lips.

"Katherine,"

My eyebrows pulled together and I lifted my chin high, like I didn't already know that. When I thought about it what else would he want my help for in the first place? I mean there was nothing else I could do but assist him in opening the tomb, which could only be accessed by someone with power-a witch. I snorted and unravelled myself from Damon, and jumped off the queen sized bed. I bent down and scratched up my clothes from the ground and walked to the door in long strides. I couldn't feel my legs, actually it was my whole body that was tingling, ever limb felt out of place. Maybe it was because it was my first time, maybe it was because the feeling hadn't yet wore off, which ever it was, it definitely felt strange. I shook my head and opened the wooden door, making sure that it slammed against the wall, so he knew the reason for me walking away. I made it half way to the bathroom, when I was whipped around; I narrowed my eyes at the man holding me by the elbow.

"What?" I said in my most calm voice, I couldn't show him that I was jealous, or was it just because I felt used? I couldn't indicate.

"You tell me what?" Damon's eyes searched mine and I made sure that my moss green eyes were clean with confusion. I wonder if he would see through it, at the moment I felt like beating him with my fist until they ached at the bottom, but I held my anger in.

"Nothing, just going to take a shower," I shrugged, turning half way toward the bathroom, when I was jerked to face him again. I signed.

"What's wrong?" What's WRONG! Oh I don't know just the fact that you had sex with me and then you go and tell me it was just so you could get me to trust you so I could open the tomb for your precious *Katherine*. And that's what I did, I screamed at myself from the inside pretending I was saying it to him, but on the outside I let a smile crept to my lips.

"Nothing, just need at shower," I clarified. I was determined to make sure he didn't find out what was going on, that I wanted to throw a tamptrum, and wanted to break every piece of glass in the house.

He loosened his grip and I pulled my arm away, I had fooled him and now I could break whatever I wanted when he left. I stepped into the bathroom and bolted the door, and heaved a sign. I'm stupid I truly am, I guess I was to caught up in what I was *doing* that I hadn't thought of the consequences. I had lost my virginity, I had risked my life, I had slept with my best friend's boyfriend's brother all together I think I would have been in some big shit if one person found out about my little rule breaking.

I leased my back against the door until I felt my behind find the chilly tiles. Want have done? My dark curls fell in my face as placed my head between my knees, now realizing that I was still naked sitting on the tiles of my bathroom, I stood up and turned on the shower. I stepped inside and watched as the hot water made my skin glow, I messaged soap into my sore muscles the water was so warm, it felt good because of how cold I was-from the inside and out. I pulled my hair back and rest my head back on the side of the shower; all I wanted was to forget about this whole thing, this whole night. I think I might just have destroyed my entire life. I groaned and closed my eyes, hoping to lord that Damon had left, I thought back the way we held each other and the kisses were like nothing I could compare to. His hands so soft and gentle, he lips hovering over every part of my body, I shivered at the thought.

Unexpectedly I felt hands slide down my hips and around my stomach.

"Bonnie, I know there's something wrong." he whispered in my ear, I winced I guess he did see through my totally fake mood plastered on me just a moment ago.

"There's nothing wrong," it came out sharper then I intended it to.

"HA there, that tone of voice, if I wasn't sure before I'm certain now," he stated I shook my head and turned to face him.

"How did we even get in here, I locked the door?" I placed my hands on my hips as I watched him give me a look that said; what do I look like? A fucking retard?

"So you BROKE my DOOR?" I shouted, how was I suppose to explain that to dad. He laughed softly taking my hand, I pulled it away.

"No, I picked the lock, silly," he moaned, wrapping an arm around my waist.

The water was still running and it cascaded down his form making him more attractive then I ever thought someone could look. I looked down at my feet not sure what to do or say, I think the only thing I wanted to do was get out and forget about this whole thing. Damon's hand trailed down my arm, I yanked my arm free and glared at him

"Get out," I demanded. He shook his head to either side.

"Not until you tell me what wrong," he stepped closer and I stepped back, he always seemed to corner me.

"NOTHING'S WRONG," I shouted, well that wasn't very convincing. Damon snorted and pushed me against the shower wall.

"Tell me what's wrong," he asked in a soothing tone, I closed my eyes I needed to stay calm.

"Damon what do you think is wrong?" I hissed through clenched teeth, if he didn't know he was truly expecting a punch.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," oh that was it, I just can't hold in, I just can't. If I contain it any longer I'm going to kill myself.

"*Well Damon you walk into my house and you seduce me into having sex with you and then you tell me it was just so you could get close to me so that I would open that GOD DAMNED tomb! For that fucking whore!*" I screamed, I was on the verge of tears but I blinked them away. Damon stared at me with wide eyes like he had never seen such a thing. I brushed away the wet hair that had fallen in my face. I set a wild glare at him, breathing heavy.

"Get the fuck out of my face," I snapped, trying to push him away but he caught my wrist and began to reel me in, I pushed with my other hand, slapping at him but he scattered up my other hand and clutched them against his chest.

"Let GO," I shrieked, he hauled my whole body against his. I trashed crazily, he would not get to hold me after what he did.

"Bo-nn-ie," he said as he struggled to get me to face him. But like always he was the strong one and he rammed me against the wall, we were inches away. I spat at his face but his lips crushed mine before I had a second thought. I tried to resist the kiss by, punching and pounding with my fists but they gave away when he captured them and pinned them on either side of my head. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, and I made an effort to bite down on it when he squeezed my breast which made me gasp. Damon pulled me against his chest and ravelled his hands in my hair, pulling me closer and closer. Before I knew it I had given in. I had kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with the most power I could possess. As I crushed my dignity with every suck and crash, I had to just once keep a small shred of it, so I shoved at his shoulder and he fell back a step. Before I could smirk, lips were connected to mine once again. Suddenly I felt Damon pull away.

"Katherine," he whispered. "was something I thought I needed…but I don't know what I want anymore…I really don't know bonnie," he breathed against my face.

"Well I don't know what you want, but I know that I'm not going to let you screw with me," I said closing my eyes.

"Bonnie, if I just wanted to play games I would be gone by now," I stepped back, and smirked as I looked down at his firm body, I swear was every boy like this? Getting horny after a minute of kissing. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine and his hands feeling my body, I moaned. Oh god he was doing it again, he was intoxicating me with his-his sexiness. I breathed him in and lied my head back on the wall; Damon's lips tickled my neck.

"What's stopping you?" I puffed, he leaned his body into mine.

"Everything about you," he signed and for the millionth time of the night my lips found his. He always knew what to say, at always the right moment to make me fall into his arms-again.

The End

***

Alright this one in MUCH more sexual then my other stories but i thought i'd try something different :) i hope you enjoyed, i know i did ;)


End file.
